margra_and_kyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten Wiki:Rules
Welcome to Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten Wiki! Although We are a friendly Community but we have Strict Rules to lay down due to a small minority of contributors who either, do not wish to play nice or do not understand what this wiki is all about, and We decide to help keep this Wiki Clean from Flame Wars and Vandalism. For thus sake of the Community we Promise to keep this Wiki safe, clean, treat All issues fairly, And treat every User with respect. Have Fun! ~~Sincerely, The Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten Wiki Staff. General Rules # 13 Years or Older: ''' As of the Wiki Guidelines. You have to be 13 Years of age or older to register a Wikia Account. If anyone else is found under the age limit, they will have 10 Years in Hell with Pepper Satanica. If you are Under the Limit, You can view the Wiki as a guest. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS WIKI IS UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN. # '''Chain Of Command: Although we are a friendly community we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - Admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - This system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowledge the fact that contributing is a privilege, not a right and like all privileges it can (and should) be removed if abused. # Image and Video rules: We allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - Do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive. "Fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - Do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so. Behavior # Spam: 'We have a Zero-tolerance for Spam. # '''Trolls: ' We have a zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment - there are plenty of troll sites for that sort of behavior - this is a wiki about the Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten franchise, not a chan site. # '''Vandalism: We have no Tolerance whatsoever for Vandalism, any Vandals within this wiki will have 10 Years in Hell with Pepper Satanica - much like trolls. We don't really need to explain why, vandalism is just that. # Don't feed the Trolls:' '''If you see a Troll or A Vandal, report them to a Administrator and leave them be. Do not engage in Flame Wars, you'll be only fueling their desire to cause problems and make it harder for the admins to undo the damage. # '''Harassment/Cyberbullying': Any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - If you are foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin... you'll likely have 10 Years in Hell with Pepper Satanica. We are a good-natured wiki but nobody likes a bully, and we are no exception. # Sock-Puppeting: Sock Puppets are never allowed in this Wiki. If you don't know what that means, it's making other accounts and pretending you're a different person when using said accounts. # Edit-war: Any users who engage in edit-wars will receive a warning and a possible 10 years in Hell with Pepper, and the article will be locked. Any user can call an admin if another user is undoing their edits for no reason. Content Three Strike Rule Gallery This is the Three Strike Gallery for those who fail to follow the rules And will have 10 years in Hell with Pepper Satanica. Thank you, ~~Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten Wiki Staff. Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Important Pages Category:Rules